1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nozzles and, more specifically, to a hygienic single use nozzle providing a throughbore to serve as a conduit formed in a curvilinear shape for easy application of dental compounds to one's teeth either directly or by means of applying to a brush from a general container such as a toothpaste tube.
Additionally the present invention features a plurality of forms whereby within the device's throughbore an element acts as a single use valve rendering the nozzle inoperative after a single use.
Means for forming a single use valve may include movable valves and pivotal valves whereby viscosity acting upon the nozzle valve forces it into closure after a predetermined amount of material has passed through.
The purpose of the single-use nozzle in addition to the cross contamination concerns includes oral application of a substance to a user's teeth at a precise location. Such applications include an applicator for applying a substance to sensitive teeth at the gum line, applying paste between orthodontic appliances, applying a dental substance under and around bridgework, placing whitening toothpaste specifically on certain areas of tooth, applying toothpaste on hard to reach areas (toothpaste generally falls off brush before reaching all teeth) and for applying and leaving toothpaste on teeth for a short time period for absorption process, e.g. such as the time period specified by some brands of toothpastes made for sensitive teeth for absorption into dental tubules to seal teeth and prevent sensitivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other nozzles designed for single use application. While these single use applicator tips may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.